The Siren's Song
by Lord Chaltier
Summary: Look beyond the exterior, find true happiness by what comes from within...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't know where I came up with the idea for this. I was just playing Chrono Cross and figured, "Hey, these two would make a good couple I think." Hope you enjoy it.>

* * *

**Chrono Cross**

_-A Sidestory of the Heart-_

_The Siren's Song_

El Nido seemed rather calm as of late, even with the arrival of the supreme anti-human entity, the Time Devourer. It was most likely due to the fact that with the Time Devourer's advent, nearly all trace of human life was driven out of El Nido. Now the archipeligo belonged solely to the other races, which ranged from demi-humans to fairies. With the humans finally out of their midst, the demi-humans began to take back the lands they were forced off of. Marbule, formerly the last sanctuary of the demi-human race, was now a thriving village. With no worry of invasion from the greedy humans, Marbule regained its former glory, and all was well.

"Hey! Lynx! Long time no see!" A voice rang out.

The feline demi-human known as Lynx walked into Marbule, holding his trusty weapon, the Mastermune. But little did the villagers of Marbule know, the person who stood before them was not the actual Lynx.

Lynx nodded to the demi-human who acknowledged his arrival. The demi-human smiled warmly at him, then went about his daily business. Lynx scanned the area surrounding him. Marbule was truly a beautiful place. Pure, flowing water ran throughout the village, and the buildings were adourned with all sorts of colorful decorations. The demi-humans moved about, free from any sort of persecution from the human race; the supposedly "all powerful" breed of beings. The Time Devourer gave El Nido back to the demi-humans, and then departed to other realms of the planet. It was truly a dream come true for all of those who were suppressed for so long. But for one, it was a nightmare, brought about by his own helplessness. That person, the one who forfeited humanity's only chance of rebellion, was none other than Lynx himself...

The feline shook his head. Now was not the time to remininsce of foolish choices. He had come to this island for one reason and one reason only: To hopefully shed away his tragic past.

Going to the nearest house, Lynx rapped on the door slightly and waited. Seconds later, the door creaked open, and a female mermaid, skin as blue as the sea itself, answered. She was a year younger than Lynx, her eyes full of carefree innocence. She was Irenes, the sister of the late Zelbess.

"Oh! Herr Lynx!" Irenes exclaimed as she took in full view of her visitor. "Wat brings you to my humble abode?"

Lynx just held up his hand to wave at the mermaid. He was always the silent one, hardly ever saying a word. Irenes had come to accept that fact about him, along with his true identity. Underneath that feral exterior was someone completely different.

"Please, come in." Irenes said, motioning the feral young man to enter. Lynx did so, and Irenes shut the door behind her. She looked at Lynx, and could tell there was a great sadness that was eminating around him.

"Herr Ly..." Irenes started to say, but saw that it made him cringe every time that name was uttered.

"Herr Serge, ist something bothering you?"

Lynx leaned his weight onto the Mastermune, using it to keep himself from falling over. He felt very weak right now, and could barely keep himself standing. He bowed his head in shame. Irenes could read him like an open book.

"I knew it. Please Herr Serge, you can tell me, I will listen." Irenes said concernedly.

Lynx collapsed into a seat behind him, letting the Mastermune fall to the ground with a loud clang. His complete lack of energy portrayed his situation perfectly. Irenes went over to him and sat down to look at him, face-to-face.

"Dere was nothing you could do Herr Serge, the Time Devourer was just too powerful for you, for any of us, to handle..."

Lynx, or rather, Serge, balled his hands into tight fists. His face twisted up, revealing his fangs. He growled in disgust, disgust at himself for giving up so easily and letting the Time Devourer win.

Serge didn't want the demi-humans to be put into seclusion by the humans, but he also didn't want the humans to be run off like they had been. He, like Nikki, Irenes, Fargo, and the Sage of Marbule, believed that it would be possible to remove the barrier between the two races so that they could live together peacefully. But now it was far too late. The demi-humans, blinded by all their time of persecution, couldn't care less about the fate of the humans. All they cared about now was the land that had been given back to them. And Serge, trapped within the body of Lynx, was forever destined to live amongst them, as one of their kind. He wanted to stand up to the entity once more, to free the world from such an omnipotent being, but it was now impossible. Confined within Lynx's body, Serge no longer had the power of his human form, making him completely inferior to the Time Devourer and thus, had no hope of winning.

In fact, the fact he was still alive was a miracle in itself...

"Herr Serge..." Irenes' voice broke into Serge's brooding. "I too am not satisfied with the way everything turned out, but dere isht nothing we can do now. You tried your best. Dis may not soothe your pain, but at least, you were given anotter chance..."

Irenes' words did very little to comfort Serge. He knew exactly why he was still alive. He was, and still remained, the Chrono Trigger. Be it the Gods' will, the inhumane mercy of the Time Devourer, or just his unalterable path, Serge was allowed to live once more, in the world where he was already dead for ten years. But at the very same time, he was exziled from his own body, the flesh and bone that contained his soul. Now he was Lynx, the former Fate incarnate. There was no Dragon Tear, no Shrine, nothing that could revert him back to his human self. He was trapped, trapped within the very object of his childhood torment. Trapped forever within the savior of humanity he inadvertantly killed. No longer was he the Assassin of Time, he was now, "The Assassin of Fate."

His punishment for the crimes of standing against the Time Devourer were set, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Lynx stood up and knelt down, taking the Mastermune in his hands. He nodded solemnly to Irenes, trying to let her kind words mend his torn and aching heart. It was a short visit, but Serge was already on his way out.

"It wast good to see you again, Herr Serge." Irenes said. Serge walked right by her and left. Irenes sighed dejectedly as she saw him exit.

Irenes too, was torn by what had befallen El Nido. She never hated the humans, even at their most vile of moments. She had the ideal vision of all races living in harmony with each other. But the Time Devourer made sure that vision never would come true. Nearly all of the people she had befriended on her journey with Serge were now either dead, or nowhere to be found. And those that were allowed to live all took residence in seperate parts of El Nido. Only Serge ever visited Marbule, and even then it was quite rare.

_"Dis is just not right...dere must be something I can do for Herr Serge..." _Irenes thought to herself.

After leaving the mermaid's house, Serge began his way toward the Sage's home. As he crossed the land bridge leading to his destiation, he saw another mermaid splashing about weakly in the river. She looked familiar, so Serge knelt down on the edge and waved to her.

"Lynx." The mermaid said dejectedly.

Now Serge was sure. This mermaid was none other than the wife of Toma, the explorer whom had come to Marbule. Serge remembered meeting the couple once during a trip some time ago. The mermaid was incredibly giddy back then, but now, she seemed so...distant. Serge knew why. Toma was one of the first victims of the Time Devourer's wrath. Despite the mermaid's pleas to spare his life, he was mercilessly executed. The other citizens of Marbule told her it was "For the best." and waved it off like nothing had even happened.

But that was wrong, in taking Toma's life, they also destroyed any sort of happiness in this young maiden's existence. She didn't care that her race was in control of the entire El Nido archipeligo, she just wanted to be reunited with the man she had wed.

Serge placed a free hand on his chest, right where his heart was. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly to her, it was his way of expressing his condolences. The mermaid saw it and nodded slightly.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

Serge stood back up and continued on. Seconds later he arrived at the Sage's house and was ushered in by the elderly demi-human.

"It's been quite some time since we've last seen you, Lynx."

Serge shook his head in disdain.

"Yes yes, I know, you are Lynx on the outside, but inside you are Serge. Not many know of this, and I believe it should be kept that way for your own safety. Even if you are one of us now, if the other citizens were to find out you were human, I don't think they would take to you as kindly as they do now."

Serge nodded.

"I see you've brought your weapon with you today. Why is that?"

Serge looked down at the swallow in his hands. The Mastermune, the second advent of the Holy Sword, The Masamune. It once contained the power of three great entities, Masa, Mune, and Doreen. But now, it was just a replica of its former self, no special power emanated from within it.

Serge held out the weapon to the Sage. The Sage raised a brow in confusion.

"You are giving this up? But why? Is it not a memento of your former self?"

Serge dropped the Mastermune at the Sage's feet and shook his head once more.

"I see...so you are trying to erase your past life. I can understand your predicament. Holding onto the memories you have would be quite the burden for any of us."

The Sage picked up the weapon and placed it in the corner of his house.

"If you should ever want to retrieve it, please let me know, I will give it back right away."

With another nod, Serge left the Sage's home, and minutes later, he was on his boat and away from the island. The Sage looked at the Mastermune in the corner. What was once the trusted weapon of a great hero was now a useless toy.

"Poor boy..." Mumbled the Sage.

There was another knock on his door.

"You may enter."

Irenes made her way into the room.

"Sage, ist Herr Lynx still here?"

"No, I'm afraid not Irenes, you just missed him. Is there something you needed to speak to him about?"

Irenes saw the Mastermune, then looked at the Sage once more, her face beginning to show signs of panic.

"Sage, where hast he gone?"

"I do not know Irenes, I'm sorry."

"I see...thank you anyway..."

Irenes skulked out of the Sage's home and returned to her own. It was so quiet inside. Even with all of the hustle and bustle of daily life going on outside, Irenes could never really find her place. Sure, this was her home, and she enjoyed living here, but something was missing. Something that made her feel empty inside. She missed her parents and her sister greatly. But if anything, she missed being loved. There was no one special in her life, and it made her very sad. She slightly envied Toma's wife. Even though he wasn't around anymore, the young maiden had a chance to experience the wonders of love, with a human no less. She too looked past the boundaries of human and demi-human and found happiness. Meanwhile, Irenes continued to live alone, with nothing to remember her family by but a faded letter her parents had written her.

That letter had very endearing words inscribed upon it.

Irenes perked her head up and began to rummage through her belongings.

"Dere!" She exclaimed.

Delicately she pulled out the tattered piece of paper that contained the writings of her parents. The writing was very faint, but she could still feel the words as if the letter were written yesterday...

_"Irenes,_

_Please use this when you have found something you wish to protect. But remember to never use it to hurt other people._

_Love,_

_Motter and Fatter"_

That was how Irenes learned the Siren Song, the song of the sea. Irenes was always gifted with the musical arts, playing her harp for any who wished to listen. She loved her harp, carrying it with her wherever she went. She could play just about any melody, but there was one she could never really figure out how to play: The Song of Marbule. The song that was supposed to reunite the two races, but was now just an anthem for the island.

"Herr Serge..." Irenes mumbled.

Irenes hated to see Serge like this. He was always so determined, but that faded with his defeat the the hands of the Time Devourer. He used to love visiting all sorts of places and taking in the sights, but now he never stayed in one place for very long, hopping from location to location without so much as a goodbye. Irenes had been around him long enough to know exactly how he thought and felt. And now, for some reason, she couldn't get his well being out of her mind. Her heartbeat began to steadily increase. She found herself feeling a little faint, so she sat down to gather her thoughts. She was almost sure of what she was experiencing, but at the same time, she was scared. However, Irenes was the only one left who could get through to the downtrodden Serge, no one else remained that could understand him.

"Herr Serge..." She said once again. His name remained on the wind, beckoning the mermaid to go after him. Thinking not of herself, but him, Irenes made the decision to find Serge. But she didn't want to go right away, she wanted to find the perfect way to reach out to the tortured young boy, and she had a good idea on how to do so.

_Later that day..._

"Why is it you have gathered us here Irenes?" The Sage said inquisitively.

"Yeah, what's up?" A random demi-human asked.

"Everyone, I would like you to teach me...the Song of Marbule."

"But of course Irenes, we would be happy to." The Sage said with a warm smile. "But for what reason do you want to learn?"

"It ist something I have always wanted to learn. The song has always captivated me, and now I would like to use it for someone very special to me."

"Ooooooh!" One mermaid squealed. "Irenes is in love!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Irenes said. "Dat all depends on if I can use dis song reach out to him. If not'ing else, I tink it would at least calm his poor soul."

The Sage's eyes lit up in shock. "Irenes, you aren't..."

"Ja..." Irenes replied.

"...Everyone, let us teach Irenes in haste, for her sake, and for the one she wants to help." The Sage ordered.

The rest of the demi-humans readied their instruments, and Irenes readied her harp.

_Be you one of them, or be you one of us, what makes you who you are, that is what captivates me so..._

* * *

A/N: Kinda strange to see a Serge (in Lynx form) and Irenes pairing eh? I thought so too at first, but I'm starting to like it alot more. Keep an eye out for the second part, whenever I happen to finish it.> 


	2. The Siren's Song Part 2

Serge stared out at the open sea that was laid out before him. It stretched out as far as he could see, still rolling on without a change.

The unchanging tides...

It was Leena who first told Serge about those very waves.

_"I think the waves will still be rolling on, long after our lifetime..."_

That was painfully true. Leena was since gone, driven off along with all of the residents of Arni village. Serge missed her forceful nature and overpowering commands. But Leena was never coming back.He didn't even know if she was still alive or not.

Serge looked around the empty dock. It was depressingly silent. There weren't any children frolicking around in the water, no lazy fisherman dozing off, and most importantly, no Leena around babysitting. As Serge drew closer to Leena's trusted watchspot, more of her words floated into his mind.

_"But what's important is not the past, but the present! YES! We must live each day anew!"_

It was Serge's only way of remembering the sweet country girl he grew up with. He knew about the crush she had on him, but he always looked at her as more of a sister than anything else. If there was anyone he really cared about...

_"Oi! I'm gunna kick yer sorry arses so hard you'll kiss the moons!"_

Her...that fiery blonde thief of the Radical Dreamers.

_"Serge...How've you been? I'm...right here..."_

Serge was pretty sure that he was in love with Kid. He did everything for her, from helping her find the Frozen Flame, fighting against Lynx, getting a cure for her life threatening poison, even saving her from her own wretched nightmares. He thought the world of Kid, and she did the same. But he wouldn't ever be able to find out if what he and Kid had could be called love, as she too was gone without a trace. Serge didn't have anyone to hold close to him when he was feeling scared or hurt anymore. He was always able to confide in Kid's cocky attitude and never say die convictions, it kept him going that extra mile. Now his arms could only embrace the empty darkness of his own self.

Serge sighed a heavy sigh, burying his face into his hands. Even if Kid were still around today, Serge knew deep down that she'd never be able to look at him the same. After all, he was Lynx, now and forever, Kid's mortal enemy. He was not only cursed with the shame of his defeat, but the fact that he was the one Kid had hated the most.

Withdrawing his face and looking back up, Serge glared down at the water. That sickening reflection of Lynx looked right back, almost mocking him. Whenever he saw himself as he was now, it made him want to end the pitiful life he led. It was then that Serge began to really wonder...

_Why do I continue to exist?_

_What's left for me? _

To wander aimlessly for the rest of my life?

_I have no past now..._

_No present..._

_And a horrible future I brought about with my own failure..._

_I don't want to be what I am..._

_What sort of meaning is left for me...?_

_So why do I live...?_

Serge began to totter back and forth on the edge of the dock. His body swayed helplessly for a few moments, and then fell into the sea. He made absolutely no attempt to try and swim, simply letting the waves overtake his body and bury him under their weight. As he sunk below the depths, he started to black out. It was all over for Serge. He was going to relinquish his unwanted title of The Assassin of Fate and forfeit his own life. _They _all had their place in the world, somewhere they belonged. But Serge was just an unwanted piece of a puzzle that was since completed, as Harle had once told him.

But...as Serge felt his last bit of life begin to fall away, he heard a faint melody in the distance. Its serene pitch and tone reached his heart and touched it with a basking warmth. It was so strange, yet at the same time so familiar. Serge opened his eyes and looked up at the surface. There was someone sitting on a rock just above him, holding a harp and strumming it gracefully. While he couldn't speak physically, he could actually begin to hear mysterious, caring words riding in on the very waves that were surrounding him, hidden within the notes of the song. Someone was trying to convey their thoughts to him, and he was able to respond with his own.

_**What is it you want with me...?**_

_I want you to live..._

_**For what reason? I am useless to the world...**_

_No one is useless, we all have meaning._

_**I brought about a great tragedy with my own incompetence...**_

_It is a burden I too share, do not shoulder it alone._

_**No one else deserves such sinful weight...**_

_I will revel in the sin, because I know I can get through it._

_**How...?**_

_With you..._

_**Why...?**_

_Becauseyou are my meaning..._

_**What makes me worthy?**_

_Be you one of them or be you one of us, what makes you who you are, is what captivates me so._

**_...Who are you...?_**

_Your sweet siren of the sea..._

Serge began to madly paddle his way back up to the surface. He was on the brink of death, but that same melody continued to echo amongst the waves, giving him the strength he needed to swim. The sunlight greeted Serge as he emerged. He coughed and sputtered, trying to get the water out of his lungs. He clung to the dock pillar and managed to pull himself back up. He layed there for a few moments, gagging from the salt water he had inhaled. When he was finally able to breathe normally again, he sat up and looked around. There was no one to be found. There wasn't even a rock where he supposedly saw someone. He had imagined the entire thing.

Or so he thought. That familiar melody started once again. Serge looked back down at the water and saw that figure once again. As they continued to play, they slowly made their way up to the surface. The tune got louder and more intense as they neared, and with each pluck of the musician's harp, Serge felt a warm notion in his heart he hadn't felt for what seemed like ages. Not since beforeKid had vanished had he felt such peace.

The figure emerged from the sea and looked at Serge with her beautiful golden eyes.

"Herr Serge..."

Serge stepped back in shock.

It was Irenes!

"Please reconsider Herr Serge, dis isn't like you..."

Serge looked at Irenes confusedly, he couldn't think of any words to say_ (which was quite normal for him anyway),_ so he could only motion at her with shock.

"Ja...I know..." Irenes said. "It isn't my place to say wat you do wit your life, but I...I don't want you to die...you mean too much to me..."

Serge shook his head in defiance. Irenes didn't need Serge to tell her what he was feeling, his actions told her more than words could ever hope to accomplish. But Irenes didn't want to lose Serge to his despair. She didn't want to feel the same sadness that Toma's wife was forced to endure each and every day. Irenes knew Serge hated being confined within Lynx's body for the rest of his mortaldays. He had never asked to be part of this grand scheme of the worlds, he was thrust into it against his own will. But his valiant nature prevented him from ever quitting. That same valiance had now led him to the miserable existence he meeked out. There was hardly anything left for him;but Irenes was a part of the reason he was still alive.

Serge's friendship with Irenes was one of the few remaining threads that heldhim from the realm of insanity. Irenes knew this too. And now, with her last chance at saving the one she held dear to her rapidly slipping away, Irenes decided it was time to strengthen her bond with the boy, by admitting what she felt in her young heart.

"Herr Serge...dere ist not'ing in dis world for me either...not'ing...except you. We are of two different races, we come from two different worlds, but...dat matters little to me. If you are gone...den I have no meaning anymore..."

Serge edged closer to the edge of the dock again as he took in the words of Irenes.

"...I don't want to feel the sadness of losing someone dear to me again...I want to know what my sister felt with Fargo..."

Serge looked at Irenes with his feral eyes. Irenes was drawn in by those eyes of his. She felt a great peace whenever she stared into them. It didn't matter if he was Lynx or his human form, that same feeling of security always remained when he looked at her. In his eyes, Irenes could do no wrong, and she could speak only the pure and innocent truth.

Dropping her harp into the water, Irenes made her way over to Serge, who had just knelt down on the dock. She put her hands on her chest and took a deep breath. She exhaled, and beared her soul for the very first time to Serge.

"Itreasure you more 'dan anything in dis' world, or any ot'ter world, Herr Serge. Please don't go away..."

Irenes reached out with her hand, beckoning to Serge. He stood there in complete silence for a few moments, taking in all of what he had just heard. This young mermaid, of the great ruling demi-human race of El Nido, wanted nothing more than to be loved. Serge wondered what Fargo felt when Zelbess confessed very similar words to him. But like the old pirate captain, Serge too could look beyond the racial features of another and find the true gem of their existence. The gem that was Irenes was his for the taking, and he refused to hurt one who had remained by his side for so long.

Irenes' hand continued to linger in the air, just waiting to be taken hold of. Looking into her golden eyes, her stunningly captivating eyes, Serge was finally beginning to feel like he too had a place he belonged. It was a small place, but possibly the most important place in all of the world. Slowly, he reached out and took the young sea girl's hand in his own, clutching it firmly, but lovingly. He gently pulled her out of the water and drew her close to his body in a gentle embrace. Irenes felt her breath being stolen from herlungs as she rested her head on Serge's muscular chest. The tiarra fell from her head, and her flowing blue hair cascaded down onto her shoulders.

Serge, on the other hand, had his face rested on Irenes' shoulder, silently weeping. Irenes wrapped her arms around Serge's waist, softly cooing in his ear to calm him.

"I am here for you and you alone, Herr Serge..."

Later that day, Serge and Irenes returned to Marbule. Irenes hopped off the boat, and Serge followed soon after. After that, Serge untied the line holding the boat to the island and sent it off with a shove. He no longer had a need to aimlessly wander, he had meaning once again: to be worthy of the love of his savior sweet: Irenes. As they entered the village, the Sage was there to greet them.

"I see you found what you were looking for Irenes." The Sage said.

"Ja." Irenes said with a happy nod.

"...I told the others about the boy's identity." The elderly ruler informed the two.

"Wat!" Irenes gasped. "Sage! How could you!"

"Calm down Irenes. They still accept him, even if he was a human before."

"...Isht dat true?"

"It isn't something I would lie about Irenes." The Sage said informantly. "They saw how much you care for young Serge, and decided not to interfere, even if they didn't agree with it."

"If only dey could've realized dis sooner..." Irenes said with a grimace.

"Yes, I know. It is an error that will hang about our people for some time. But we don't want to repeat the same mistake once more."

The Sage looked at Irenes, then at Serge.

"You no longer to need to be called Lynx anymore, lad. You are free to live as you please, we will not persecute you as we were once persecuted by your kind."

The Sage withdrew something from behind him. It was the Mastermune.

"Take your memories, share them with us, we will listen, just as Irenes will listen to all of your heart's pains and troubles."

Serge glanced once at Irenes, then took hold of his former weapon.

"Come you two, let us look back at the pastmistakes of our races, and hope that we never relive them in this day and age."

The Sage made his way back into the village, and Serge followed, holding on tightly to Irenes' hand...

_The Song of Marbule. It was a song that was supposed to reunite two races at constant odds with each other. But its true meaning was soon lost in the confusion of an otherworldly struggle. Its true purposewas only rediscovered when it was used by a yearning maiden of the sea. A maiden whose desperate, wounded heart cried out to be loved. Her pleas were answered by an unsung hero who wanted the very same thing. Two lost souls were brought together by a single song._

_The Siren's Song._

_'Fin_

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? I'm pretty impressed I was able to work this as I had. Irenes' accent was hard to implement as it was in the game, so don't crucify me if I didn't get all of the apostrophes and such in their correct places. Anyway, until I write another off beat romance between two characters that would more than likely never get together under normal circumstances, farewell.> 


End file.
